moon
by Kindred01
Summary: Remus finds Harry in his home in the middle of the night, he is covered in buts and bruises and asking the wolf to take him to Fenrir Greyback
1. Chapter 1

**(Sorry not beta yet)**

Remus walked quietly into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw 16 year old Harry standing there he tilted his head in confusion as he looked at him "Harry?" Remus called out to him, the teen jumped and spun around and looked at him

"Remus ...your here thank Merlin." He said, the wolf waved his wand and the kitchen was lit up, there Remus froze his heart stopped and he forgot how to breathe. There his cub stood covered in cuts and bruises, there was blood staining his clothes

"Harry wh…what happen?" The man asked him, the teen looked down at the ground before looking back up at him

"I need to find Fenrir." He said, Remus just looked at him

"Did he do that?" He asked

"No this was my uncle." Harry answered him. Remus walked up to him and touched his bruised cheek

"Oh cub, I'm so sorry but why do you want to find Fenrir?"

Harry bite his lips before he dropped his glamour making the older wolf gasp in shock as he looked at his cub, there stood Harry a over skinny bruised teenager and he was pregnant "He raped you?" Remus gasped his jaw dropped as he looked at Harry

"Ummm no...no I wouldn't call it that not if I wanted it right?"Harry asked him

"What do you mean... its Fenrir Greyback why would you willingly want to have any form of …of contract with him?" Harry touched his bump before looking back up to him

"I taught myself how to become Animagus and it is a black wolf, I've been sneaking out of the house though the bars in my window and… and I would run in the wood and for a little while I would forget about Voldemort, this war, Dumbledore wanting me to be his weapon and my uncle trying to get into my pants. I started seeing this wolf not just on the full moons you know, I just thought it was a wolf and then things happen and one morning I woke up and saw the wolf next to me was Fenrir." Harry said as he started to sway.

Remus moved quickly to catch the teen before he fell; he caught Harry and held him in his arm as he looked down at his cub that was looking up at him with watery green eyes "Please Remus I need you." He whimpered as he held onto him. Remus pulled Harry into a hug and held him close

"My baby cub I'm sorry for everything that happen, I will help you I promises you." He whispered as he carried him out the kitchen "Come on we will rest for the night." Harry nodded and curled up in Remus chest "Tomorrow we will look for Fenrir."

...

The next day Harry and Remus went to find Fenrir, the teen was worried what would happen as they stood at the territory line "N...Now what?" Harry asked Remus looked down at the teen before looking back up the woods

"We will stick to the path and hopefully we will meet the pack guards." Harry bites his lip and touched his bump

"Will they attack us?"

"They might, we're both wizard regardless that I'm a wolf and your pregnant, but they might smell Fenrir one you and let us though to see him." Harry was starting to feel unsure about this plan now but he didn't see what choice he had Dumbledore had wanted to kill his unborn child "Just stay calm and don't look at them in the eyes and don't say anything that make them think your being disrespectful.

"Okay." Harry whispered as he took Remus hand for comfort as they walked into wolf territory.

An hour of walking Harry started to flag and Remus started to worry "Harry?" Remus whispered as he knelt by the teen,

"I'm okay." Harry said, Remus wasn't so sure but didn't have time to do anything as Remus was knocked to the ground "REMUS!" Harry screamed as he watched the wolf and Remus fight on the ground "STOP STOP PLEASE WE JSUT WANT TO SEE GREYBACK!" Harry cried…oh god hormones…

"Don't worry Raven we will take you to see our Alpha." Came a husky voice, Harry looked around to see a middle age man walking towards him

"P...Please don't hurt Remus." Harry begged, the man snorted as he grabbed the back of Harry's shirt

"We will see what our Alpha thinks." He purred as he touched Harry stomach, the teen eyes widen in fear as he looked down at the hand on his stomach "Oh you're a ripe one." He grinned as he dragged him off "Bring the traitor!"

Remus was having trouble standing as the wolf pulling him had his claws in his side making hard for him to breath. Harry was being pulled forcefully by the wolf in front of him, the teen hand his hands on the bump feeling his eyes burn with tears as he walked trying to look back at Remus. "What do we have here?" Fenrir called out as he stood in front of them.

"We found these two walking the path." The one holding Harry nodded towards his friend who pushed Remus to the ground "The traitor wolf and his cub wanted to see you and the raven here is ripe, he is with child." Fenrir looked towards Harry and tilted his head

"Baxs take your hand off my mate." Fenrir said calmly, the tall wolf stiffen as he looked towards Harry "Now!"Fenrir growled, Baxs dropped Harry, and the teen scrambled to Remus

"Remus…Remus are you R...Remus." He whispered as ne touched the man. Fenrir stood over Harry and knelt in front of him

"Knew you would come but why the traitor?" the wolf asked

"He's been protecting me; Dumbledore wants to kill my baby…our baby." Harry said "Please don't hurt him he's… he's my dad." Harry said wincing at the pain in his side, watching Harry for a little long Fenrir nodded

"Alright… Mark, Walt take Remus to the healer's hut and get him looked at and Bexs' as your put more stress on my mate you can take him to the healer's hut as well, make sure no spells have been used on him and any blocks are taken off."

"Yes alpha." They all said

"And keep an eye out for unwanted guests!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Oh my lord no no no I never said he was Remus' father... I said he bite him Fenrir's own pups were killed but the other pups that was taken belongs to other pack members )**

Harry sat in the healers hut and looked at Remus as they looked at him; he could feel Bexs gaze burning holes into his stomach "What?" Harry asked, the blonde wolf jumped and looked up to see Harry looking at him

"I...I just wanted to know why my Alpha would pick a think runt like you?" He said coldly, Harry looked down at the bump and rubbed it

"I'm Animagus I can change into a wolf and I would leave my home at night and I would met this large sliver wolf."

"You're Inkia?" Bexs asked, Harry shrugged and looked back to Remus as he saw the healer fix the broken ribs in Remus side

"I guess so." Harry hoped Bexs would leave him alone now but he seems to want to ask more questions. Harry rubbed his eyes as he was giving a potion and told drink it, the teen took it and downed it all in one go before shivering at the horrid tastes

"You said he's your dad?" Bexs suddenly asked, Harry looked back at him and frowned

"Yeah so?"

"So is he? I mean your Harry potter the Great Harry Potter your mum and dad are…"

"I know who they are… but they are not my real mum and dad they were a plant by Dumblefuck."

"Harry?" Remus called out, the teen sighed and looked at him, and it's the look he always got from Remus whenever the man heard him swear

"Sorry." Harry said with a tried smile

"Bexs." The wolf jumped and looked around to see Fenrir standing there "Go on your rounds."

"Yes Alpha." The blonde stood up and walked out the hut in a hurry leaving Harry and Remus alone with him.

Fenrir casted his amber eyes over the two and then to the healers "Well?" He growled at them, the older woman walk forwards and frowned at Fenrir

"This one will be finding in a couple of days just cuts and broken ribs, and the poor boy needs lost of rest he is to stress out." She growled at the Alpha

"And that's my fault?" Fenrir asked giving her a dark look, the healer stood her growled and snarled at him

"He's been abused you great big fur ball and didn't need to be pulled and dragged along by that brute of yours!" Harry stood there watching with wide eyes, he didn't know what to think this woman was talking to Fenrir and the wolf stood there taking it all "You better take care of him Fenrir because I swear to Merlin I will make a fur coat out of you yet." She growled before coming quiet again

"You may leave Aggie." Fenrir said softly she nodded and walked out with the other.

Harry sat next to Remus and helped him sit up; Fenrir stood there and looked at them "I knew I shouldn't have left you with those muggles." Fenrir said Harry looked down "You're going to have to take the bite you know?"

"Can't I stay human?" Harry asked looking up at him

"No... Unless you want to be torn apart at the next full moon." Fenrir said, Remus growled at him

"I've never attacked him on the full moon; it's just your bull shit." Remus sneered at him

"You're his father you wouldn't, he's my mate I wouldn't but the others here would especially as ripe as he is." He said waving to Harry's bump; the teen warped his arms around himself "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to our cub…or your father but you must take the bite for your safety do you understand Inka?" Fenrir whispered as he ran his fingers though Harry's back hair

"I understand."

Dumbledore looked at Vernon with anger, the fat whale of the man stood there getting redder and redder "You were meant to make sure he didn't leave?" the white hair man said with a cold anger

"I don't care that freak is out of our lives for good!"

"That freak is a gold mind." Dumbledore told him "Do you have any idea how long I've worked to get him to be perfect weapon and you go and fuck it up by letting him get pregnant and running away." He told him as he pointed the wand into his chest

"He isn't fucking family!" Vernon snarled back, normally he believes his weight would get him anywhere when it came to bullying people but he was up against a wizard, Dumbledore pushed the wand into Vernon's throat and stun him as if he jolted him with electric

"Now listen to me you fat dirty muggle when I finely get that boy back he is staying here until he is 17, if and I mean if I can get to behave you will look after him like a fucking prince do you understand me I want that child and Harry alive not half dead, because if you fail me again everything I gave you will fall and your wife who knows shit will learn everything you have done."

...

Harry woke up after he got the bite, he sat up and rubbed his eyes wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder sits up, looking around hut he lived in he rubbed his bump feeling a tiny bit of magic reach out to him "Shhh I know I'm sorry mummy upset you but it had to be done." He told the child within him. He looked around for a shirt; there was a knock on the door as Harry picked up a baggy shirt off the floor "I'm up." He said while he put the shirt on the door open and Remus walked in.

"Hey cub how are you feeling?" Remus asked as he walked in with a cup of tea for the young man, Harry looked up at him and smiled

"I'm good dad thank you." He smiled tiredly as Remus sat down on the bed of furs handing Harry the cup of tea "Umm thank you." He whispered as he took a sip of the tea, he shivered happily at the hot sweet liquid travel down his throat he gave a happy sigh "Where is Fenrir?" He asked looking at the older wolf

"Hunting." He said, Harry sighed but this times sadly

"I don't think he likes me very much." He told Remus, the dusty blonde of warped his arm around Harry's side and let his son rest his head on his shoulder

"I think he does like you but he's just trying to keep you safe." He answers carefully; Harry looks up at him and sees Remus looking at the door of the hut

"You don't believe that do you?" Harry asked hurtfully, Remus kissed Harry's head and smiled at him

"I do think he cares for you, if you continues to feel like this we will leave and so to America or somewhere, where your happy." Harry smiled at him and drunk his tea and looked at the liquid in his cup

"How come you're the only one who makes tea the way I like?" Harry asked, the wolf stood up with a smile at him

"Easy I'm your father." He said as he walked out the hut.

Remus scanned the pack looking for Fenrir to see if the wolf has come back, walking towards the hunting hut where the group of hunters put their catch "Greyback can I speak to you?" He asked, the silver hair wolf turned around and looked at Remus

"What do you want pup?" He asked with a grunt

"Can we talk in privet?" He asked, the older wolf walked away from the hunting group and walked off to another hurt

"What is it?" He asked

"If you claim that my son is your mate then why are you treating him as if he is a pariah?" Remus said looking at the Alpha, Fenrir looked at him as if he said something that wasn't even possible

"What are you talking about?"

"What I am talking about, how about the fact you have been cold towards him after you claimed that he is your mate!" Remus growled, the older wolf rolled his eyes as he looked at Remus

"I care for him Remus I do, if I didn't he wouldn't be here."

"What the hell do you mean?" Remus asked

"If I didn't care that was pregnant I would have told you both of go back where you came from, I'm not in the habit of keeping mates not after last time." Remus looked at him waiting for him to tell him more "The bitch ran off two of my cubs and three other pack member's cubs, the Ministry killed my cubs and gave the other pups to wizards looking for children, they were not wolves they were born human." Remus looked at him and scratched the back of his head "I did find one pup and bit him when he was 7." At this Remus looked up at him

"What?"

"Yep it was you; I remember you were a cleaver baby." Remus just looked at him and took a step back

"You're joking?"

"I'm not very good at telling jokes." He told him and then he rubbed his chin "Or being told jokes." He smiled "But I am telling you the truth about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Fenrir went to see Harry to sort out the mess he made, he left Remus to think about what he told him that he was a born werewolf not a bitten one, of course Remus thought Fenrir meant he was his son but the older wolf told him he wasn't that he was other pack member's child that was taking from the pack. He knocked on the hut door and walked in, Harry was still sat on the bed drinking of tea "Inka." Fenrir called softly, the teen looked up at him as he put his cup down on the floor

"Hello Fenrir." He said with a smile

"I had a talk with Remus." He tells him as he sits next to him on the bed, the dark hair youth ran his fingers though his hair pulling it back into a short pony tail

"I see." Harry answers him

"I love you my little Inka and our child."

"Then why are you so cold to me." Harry said, Fenrir cupped his cheeks and nuzzled his neck kissing the soft skin

"I don't mean to be it's who I am, I will try to be warmer for you." He whispered to him, Harry shivered as he felt the wolf's hands over his skin.

Remus was still stun by what Fenrir told him, he sat in outside looking into the camp fire as he tried to sort through his thoughts, Aggy walked over to Remus and sat next to him "Penny for your troubles?" She asked, Remus looked up at long grey hair woman. Remus runs his hands though his own hair

"How...How long have you been in this pack for?" He asked her, Aggy tilted her head and thought for a moment

"Ummm I've been here as long as Fenrir has been Alpha." She told him,

"That is a long time." She smiled at him and patted his knee

"What is trouble you Remus?" She asked him as she watched him look back at the fire crackling in front of him.

"Was I born in this pack?" He asked

"Oh may yes... I helped your poor mother though her pregnancy and her labour she and your father were so heart broken when that Bitch, it killed them." She said looking back at Remus and saw the shock on his face "Oh you don't know." She said

"W...What happen?" Remus asked, she took his hands and looked at him

You were only two and at the time Fenrir had this mate Della she was a witched turned wolf, she had twins beautiful baby boys. But she got scared by the Dark Lord's up rise and the fact that a few wizards and witches have started to make a huge noise about werewolves mainly rouge ones but they made it bad for us." She tells him

"I heard Fenrir did help much either." Aggy chuckled

"No he didn't but he went crazy after what happen with Della. She took the twins and you and three other cubs and she ran to the Ministry, I'm not sure happen but she and the twins ended up dead and you and the others were given to wizarding families because you were not wolves. The problem was finding you again the others; you were easy to find the family who took you in, the man you called father shot his mouth of in front of Fenrir and at the time he was in a sate." Remus looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes "He wasn't thinking, when he climbed though the window and bite you that is when he knew who you are but the damage was already done." She said, Remus pinched the bridged of his nose and rubbed his face

"Why didn't anyone tell me…Merlin it's like everyone is keeping secrets from me and Harry? Dumbledore took my son from me and my mate and he lied to Harry about everything." He cried as he buried his face into his hands, Aggy placed her hand on his back and rubbed small circles trying to comfort him as the wolf started to cry.

Harry came out the hut to see Remus with his face in his hands, walking over Harry heard Remus talk to Aggy, he walked slowly over until he stood in front of his father "Dad?" He whispered, Remus looked up at his cub and pulled him into his arms, Harry held on to him and let his father bury his nose into Harry's neck and breathed in the teen's scent to calm his nerves "Dad, it's okay." Harry whispers "It will be okay, you will see."

"I know cub."


End file.
